La esteta entre hilos
by LeCielVAN
Summary: "A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo" Jean de Lafontaine [Para HikariCaelum. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!].
1. Desconocido

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**

 **La esteta entre hilos**

I. _Desconocido_

Desde niño su vida se basaba, prácticamente, en deslizarse de un lugar a otro. El trabajo de su madre lo obligaba a despedirse, siempre con cierta inquietud, de todo a lo que había aprendido a amar.

Pese a eso, ahora cada vez que toma la resolución para irse, el cansancio se acrecienta hasta tomar formas puntiagudas, recayendo en sus hombros.

Éste ha sido el viaje más largo de su vida.

No es viejo, pero lo parece por las ojeras —quizá sea polvo— donde cuelgan las manecillas rotas, oscuras, de su tiempo.

La madera de la puerta cruje al girar la manilla, entonces recuerda.

Creyó encontrarla esta vez, al fin, pero al verla más cerca, más recuerdos se fueron asentando sobre el vestido de flores negras, de ilusiones apagadas, que ella usaba.

Olvida, siempre olvida, que todas se parecen aunque ninguna (solo una) es la real.

Así que se alista para salir de nuevo. Cansado. En busca de esa luz desconocida.

* * *

Siento si esto es muy corto XD Sin embargo los capítulos de esta especie de long-fic no serán de una extensión demasiado larga.

 **HC** , ojalá esto te guste, debo decir que no esperes demasiado pues no es nada de otro mundo.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Faro de medianoche

**Dislcaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

II. _Faro de medianoche_

Llegó con menos energía que las veces anteriores. Cuando sus ojos aún eran reflectores del cielo.

Estaba a la mitad de una carretera vacía, amarilla por la arena sobre ella. El viento levantaba el polvo y era el único ruido que se hacía tangible en el entorno.

 _Estaba solo_.

Comenzó a vagar por el camino que se extendía en el horizonte. Las montañas planas, como si alguien se hubiese esmerado en cortarlas perfectamente, le seguían el paso, variando siempre su tamaño. Engañosas y lejanas.

No encontraría nada allí, quizá no encontraría nada nunca. Pero él, en ese instante, más que cualquier otra cosa, quería perderse. Aunque fuese en la simplicidad de sus pensamientos escocidos por el sol.

٭٭٭

Abrió los ojos, topándose contra muros ensombrecidos por la ausencia del sol, alertado por su propio resuello cada vez más profundo. Había dormido demasiado y ahora ni siquiera la carretera terrosa era visible.

En situaciones así lo primero era analizar el entorno, hallar señales, calmarse… En situaciones así… A esas alturas del viaje, era capaz de contar todas las veces que el camino se le había extraviado, dejándolo a merced de cualquier desvío. En aquellas ocasiones, supo aislar perfectamente el cosquilleó del pánico. Ahora era distinto.

La oscuridad poseía ruidos extraños, intensos, como si se estuviera preparando para engullirlo.

Se puso de pie, sin saber si sus pies daban zancadas cortas o largas, si avanzaba o seguía atrancado. Todo se acercaba y, sin embargo, él se alejaba. De repente se detenía, cayendo en los juegos de la noche, con una única verdad en la mente; sus ojos no veían, pese a que era el único observando esa gran ola negra.

Las perniciosas ideas se le escaparon cuando una fina luz brilló unos metros adelante. Corrió.

Lo primero que sus ojos, embrollados aún por lo sombrío, vieron, fue un poste de metal que apenas lograba pasarlo en altura, luego, como si la luz a la que se acercaba tuviera ese único fin, fue recorriendo las líneas del cuerpo recostado, suspirando acompasadamente. Una mujer.

No era ella, lo supo por el cabello que caía en finos caireles, a pesar de que era tan corto como él lo recordaba. Con todo, no evito alegrarse al verla reclinada contra el poste, en un ángulo a simple vista incómodo. Un rostro iluminado por la luz artificial. Atrapado.

Una caja rectangular, transparente, envolvía ese único faro en miles de kilómetros. Ella estaba dentro, envuelta en un vestido blanco con destellos dorados.

Creyó que la había visto demasiado tiempo, porque comenzó a mover las manos y sus parpados temblaron.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, con la voz distorsionada por las paredes sin color.

—Mi nombre es Takeru. —Se puso de cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

Ella se inclinó todo lo que pudo, casi pegando el rostro al cristal, para observar mejor a aquel extraño. Su aliento se reflejó un segundo en el vidrio.

—Takeru —repitió. Sus labios rosas no se movieron.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La chica tardo en responder. Parecía empeñada en seguir cada movimiento del desconocido que la observaba con un ápice de dulzura que a ella se le escapaba. Sus ojos azules, en especial, le gustaban.

—Hikari. Me llamo Hikari.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Alguien te atrapo?

—Ah, ¡ya veo! —exclamó luego de inclinar la cabeza—: eres un viajero, por eso no sabes _qué_ soy. Hace tiempo que no veo a uno. Nadie me ha secuestrado, qué imaginación. Yo soy un Faro, mi deber es alejar a las garras de la noche de las personas, les gusta sentirse protegidas en la inquietud de las sombras. ¿Sabes? Algunos me llaman Guardiana de la luz, ¿cómo te gusta más a ti?

—Hikari.

Sobre ellos no brillaba ninguna estrella. El cielo así era extraño.

Fue esa misma inmensidad que se cernía sobre su cabeza, aterradora, aplastante, la que aceleró su pulso.

—No te asustes, es sólo la noche —reconfortó, tal vez previniendo el miedo—. Su eternidad atemoriza, lo sé, pero no temas. Cuando miras por mucho tiempo ese interminable camino negro, te das cuenta de todo. En especial cuando no tienes nada más que hacer —finalizó con una risa cantarina, llena de ecos.

—¿De qué te das cuenta? —preguntó con una urgencia difícil de digerir.

—De que la vida puede seguir corriendo sin nosotros.

No supo de dónde provino el golpe, si del corazón, del estómago o si retembló dentro de su cabeza, pero se sintió sobrecogido, afectado de un momento a otro por el cielo que se había tragado a las estrellas.

—Estoy cansado.

—Duerme, yo vigilaré tus sueños.

Esa noche, Takeru observó los ojos de las sombras y los sueños.

* * *

¡Gracias! :3


	3. Firmamento de hielo

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

III _._ _Firmamento de hielo_.

La nieve caía, pálida por la claridad del cielo raso.

Sus pies se enterraban, salían con dificultad y luego se volvían a enterrar. Más profundo que antes. Esa misma profundidad que te tambalea durante un sueño oscuro.

Los árboles, danzantes con sus copas azules, platinadas y brillosas, se engalanaban cuando la voz del viento jugaba sobre ellos, revoleando sus listones de colores.

Poco más lejos de lo que los árboles no eran capaces de cubrir, el panorama estaba lleno de ruinas, casas a medio construir, torres desmoronadas, banderas jironadas. Pensó en un posible saqueó, o en un pueblo abandonado en un tiempo difuso a su comprensión. No era su mundo el que pisaba, ¿tenía derecho si quiera a pisarlo? Koushiro no le advirtió nada de eso, de la extrañeza con la que él mismo se miraría.

Un arbusto se movió a su costado, espabilándolo. Alcanzó a ver las patas blancas de un conejo huyendo.

Se detuvo entonces, analizando la discordancia de los árboles con cintas colorinas y el entorno en pedazos. Como si alguien pusiera, deliberadamente, un diamante en medio de una sortija rota, solo para embellecerla y ocultar las hendiduras.

A sus espaldas, nuevamente, resonó el movimiento de las hojas alterándose, aunque esta vez una pequeña voz se alzó. Quizá era el conejo de hace rato, después de todo, no sería sorpresa que, al voltear, se encontrara con la criatura hablándole con entusiasmo.

—Creí que era otra persona, disculpe. —Retrocedió.

No era bueno desearlo, pero hubiera preferido encontrarse con el conejo blanco.

—Descuide. Yo debí hacer mucho ruido, mis pies no saben mantenerse quietos sobre la nieve —siseó al sentir que las palabras que escupía se arrastraban hasta ella, ansiosas por cubrirla, por _saborearla._

—Mi padre solía hacer que mi hermano caminará en la densa nieve. «Así no tendrás problema para conseguir esposa», le aconsejaba. Aunque sus pies, listos para moverse al ritmo de cualquier melodía, no sirvieron al conquistar a Sora. —Sonrió, atrayendo hacia sí la sombra de sus comisuras… Retiró su capucha, destellando de nuevo—. Auguro que no eres bueno para el baile.

—No lo soy, pero hago el esfuerzo. Diría que mi hermano se robó todos los dotes musicales que me correspondían.

—Es muy extraño encontrar a alguien vagando por aquí, ¿se ha perdido?

Sí. Seguro se había perdido. Desde hace tiempo que aquella sensación se había adherido a él. En ese instante, era la palabra que mejor lo definía. Incluso más que su nombre o su profesión.

—Diría que lo estoy, pero la palabra carece de sentido cuando ya has perdido todo.

Ella dejó de sonreír. Él se sintió tropezando.

El cielo encapotado, con nubes grises pinceladas al azar, parecía la vieja pintura de una galería olvidada. A Takeru le ensordecía los latidos y le encogía el corazón.

—Está a punto de llover, puedes venir si no tienes dónde pasar la noche.

—Gracias —dijo simplemente, temiendo desvanecer el tono afable que ella había empleado al ofrecerle ayuda.

—Mi casa se encuentra muy lejos, así que antes de llegar a los silencios incómodos, me gustaría saber su nombre.

—Takeru. Y por favor, no te refieras hacia mí con tanta formalidad. —Sonrió como si lo hiciera para una vieja amiga.

—Lo siento, no suelo hablar con muchas personas. Soy Hikari.

Cuánto más tendría que escuchar ese nombre viniendo de sombras semejantes. Cuánto tiempo más se presentaría ante figuras temiblemente iguales a _ella_.

٭٭٭

Lo guío a través de paisajes cada vez más definidos.

En los primeros cien pasos los terrenos ruinosos desaparecieron y los árboles azules aumentaron. La nieve también disminuía gradualmente. Takeru sintió de inmediato el cambio de textura, sus pies dejaron de andar sobre terreno maleable, ahora era firme, un poco resbaladizo, nada que le hiciera perder el equilibrio. Pero no fue hasta que sus rodillas comenzaron a flexionarse, cuando se percató de que la nieve la habían dejado completamente atrás.

Hikari iba delante suyo, con el cabello largo ondulando en su espalda, subiendo con gracia las escaleras aparecidas casi de repente.

—Llegamos —anunció sonriente, girando para ver la expresión de quien le pisaba los talones.

Takeru no terminaba de atar los últimos segundos. Desde los escalones que antes subía, de los cuáles podría jurar que faltaba por recorrer un gran tramo, no era visible nada de lo que veía en esos momentos. Porque ese altísimo castillo de hielo con ventanales vidriosos y con un enorme hueco donde debería estar la puerta, no se ignoraba con una simple mirada evasiva.

Hikari, un poco temerosa de que su acompañante se hallara al borde de la desilusión, atrapó su mirada para que la siguiera.

Una vez adentro, Takeru examinó detalles del castillo imposibles de ver en el exterior. Los muros tenían finos grabados de personas danzando, casas modestas con fuego saliendo de la chimenea, árboles con ramas escrupulosamente talladas. Parecía hecho con la intención de plasmar cotidianeidad a través de los dibujos. Los bosquejos se sucedían sin alterar las líneas del otro, hasta que los muros terminaban, dejando paso a un enorme espacio vació.

—No hay techo.

—Es que así no se puede ver el cielo —respondió Hikari desde una esquina, un tenue fuego engrandecía su sombra.

—¿Tú lo hiciste?

Asintió cuando Takeru se acercó al fuego. Por la impávida reacción de él al llegar, Hikari no se atrevió a tocar el tema del castillo.

—Tuve miedo de contártelo, pero yo construí todo, incluidos el broche en mi cabello y las estrellas.

—¿Cómo lo haces?

—Ni yo sé bien cómo funciona, simplemente cierro las manos —de sus dedos brotaron chispas, los separó con cierta lentitud calculada— y al abrirlas, ¡ya está! Una nueva estrella. Todo depende de lo que desee hacer, no siempre funciona así.

La esfera se despegó de su dueña, flotó hasta ser parte de las otras miles de estrellas de guiños azules.

Había estado en un lugar antes, un lugar parecido a un abismo, lóbrego, privado de esos luceros cintilantes… Quizá lo había soñado.

—¿Algunas vez has sentido que pierdes un lugar en el mundo?

—¿Un lugar en el mundo?

—Yo perdí a toda mi familia, hace mucho tiempo. Creí que podía seguir adelante, hasta hoy. De la nada me siento vacía, como si todo mi esfuerzo se hubiera ido por un agujero, «así que es eso», pensé al verte, no tengo a nadie con quién compartir mi existencia. Aunque una vez lo tuve, a muchos.

 _Lo he sentido_ , estuvo a punto de responder, las palabras se rompieron al tiempo en que una noble voz lo inundaba.

Los labios de Takeru se curvaron, agostados, en una sonrisa apenas elevada. _Su_ Hikari no cantaba, no bien al menos. Pero ella, la que estaba sentada grácilmente, la del broche en forma de copo de nieve, ella tenía una voz dulce. Solitaria. Como si le cantase a un pasado que anhela ser un futuro distinto.

* * *

Intenté darle un toque "frozen" XD al capítulo, ¿me salió? No lo sé jajaja. Creo que no.


	4. Está al filo del sueño

IV. _Está al filo del sueño._

«Incluso las sombras tienen matices», recordó que le habían dicho una vez. Así que fijó bien la vista en la sombra que lo observaba, alta desde su posición, temblorosa y cambiante. Gris. Silenciosa hasta que sus ojos cansados vieron que aquel rostro tomaba forma.

—Déjame adivinar, estabas soñando. —Takeru asintió—. ¿Te encontrabas con la persona que buscas?

Esa voz que parecía estar siempre escondida en un recoveco, sonó intensa en su interior.

—Nunca mencioné…

—Tienes la mirada de quién busca siempre más lejos. Por eso tienes los ojos del color infinito. —Alzó la vista hacia el cielo.

—En el sueño, ella estaba ahí.

—¿Quién?

—Mi mayor misterio.

Hikari no comprendió lo que quiso decir, pero le fue muy fácil atrapar los sentimientos sin radar de Takeru.

Él no era como la mayoría de los viajeros que había conocido. Los recordaba a todos por las historias que cada uno le había narrado. Historias, en su mayoría, de mundos increíbles pero con colores fluctuosos. De personas cambiantes.

Apenas le había compartido una sola historia. La historia que sus ojos le contaban, la que se inflaba, se destruía y giraba sin cesar. Sólo eso bastaba para que supiera la clase de anécdotas que Takeru tenía grabadas en sus manos; las que a ella le gustaban.

Las historias de Takeru tenían sabores curiosos, lo suficiente para que Hikari se satisficiera con su propia compañía solitaria.

—Aquí todos temen soñar.

—A nadie le gusta tener pesadillas.

—No. Es algo peor. Mucho más temible: sus sueños se van al futuro, a ese lugar donde nadie sabe si se van a realizar, donde nadie sospecha siquiera lo que ocurre. Y a los humanos les gusta saber. Siempre.

—¿Algún día…?

La imagen de la Hikari viviendo en castillos de hielo tableteó en su mente. El sueño quería comunicarle algo, que la encontraría pronto o nunca.

—No lo sé. Es lo que he visto en los sueños de las personas. —Alzó los hombros. Takeru tuvo la sensación de que todos aquellos gestos, Hikari los había copiado de sueños ajenos.

Se sintió congestionado por el polvo. Por esos labios que no se abrían.

—Es hora de irme —anunció con flojedad, como si la arena que sacudía con la palma de su mano sopesara en sus palabras.

Avanzó unos pasos, demasiado cortos para alguien apunto de emprender el camino, rindiéndose a esa figura condenada a vivir en un espacio reducido que lo miraba marcharse con las manos pegadas al vidrio, tenía la misma postura el día que se conocieron. Sólo que sus ojos ya no brillaban curiosos, ahora decían «regresa a casa».

—Adiós, Hikari —se despidió con la mano bien en alto. Por un segundo, antes de dar la vuelta y verla por última vez, vio un atisbo del cielo que ella veía. Uno áspero y flébil, capaz de rasgar el más noble de los gestos.

Definitivamente, Takeru no era como ningún otro viajero… Mucho menos como nadie a quién antes le hubiese dicho adiós.


	5. Cuerdas sin fondo

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

V _. Cuerdas sin fondo_

—No puedo ayudarte —sentenció en el tono más suave que pudo expresar. Después de todo era a un amigo a quien le estaba dando una negativa.

—Eres el hombre más instruido que conozco, el único al que no me atrevería a rebatirle nada a pesar de que use términos en su mayoría ajenos para mí, porque sé que estás en lo correcto y si no, hallarías la forma de remendar ese error.

—Takeru —se retorció en su asiento—, no funciona así. Yo estudio fórmulas a partir de las cuáles puedo llegar a un fin, y a pesar de eso se requieren años para comprobarlas. Cuando cometo una equivocación es imposible resarcir el daño, y debo vivir con eso. El tiempo es así.

El silencio colapso en la habitación, fue como una ola repentina que los dejó a ambos sumergidos en lo que fuese que estuvieran pensando.

—Koushiro, eres la única salida que me queda para encontrarla. Está en alguna parte.

Estaba dispuesto a negarse de nuevo, en realidad, lo iba a hacer las veces que fueran necesarias hasta que Takeru comprendiera que lo que estaba pidiendo era demasiado absurdo. Y fueron precisamente las palabras que Takeru acababa de dejar en el aire, las que le hicieron cambiar su decisión. Él no estaba lanzando un ruego de lastima a tientas, la seguridad de que la hallaría de nuevo se filtraba por sus ojos. Koushiro se sintió sobrecogido por esa esperanza indeleble.

—Existe una teoría. Pero sólo es eso; una teoría.

٭٭٭

En el tiempo que vivió ahí, las últimas ristras del invierno se presentaron con sus colores más vivos. En el aire se sentían los rezagados soplidos de la nieve derretida.

—Casi acaba —dijo risueña, maniobrando el par de tazas que llevaba consigo—. Al fin el año está terminando.

—Un año de invierno —murmuró, ensimismado incluso cuando ella le entregó la humeante taza.

—¿En los lugares que has visitado no es así?

—Es un poco diferente… Las estaciones no duran doce meses —agregó al final, incomodo por ese breve segundo en el que olvidó cómo funcionaba el cambio de estaciones en su mundo.

Fueron semanas, quizá un mes completo, lo que le tomó para sentirse en un ambiente hogareño en el nuevo lugar al que había arribado.

Y es que, una vez más, estaba ella. Hikari, se llamaba, vivía en una caballa, en medio del bosque, junto a su hermano y la novia de éste, Sora. No era una casa grande, modesta más bien, con cuartos con todas las comodidades básicas y necesarias, una sala acogedora para una pequeña familia como lo eran ellos y una chimenea chispeante.

A veces incluso dormía con la verdad engañosa pegada a sus sueños; estaba en casa, con su familia. Con ella a salvo.

—Cuando llegaste aquí, temí que no fuera a verte al día siguiente. Estabas tan delgado, sin fuerza, Taichi tuvo que cargarte todo el camino —dejó escapar una sonrisa inquieta—, pero en la mañana, al subir a verte, estabas bien. Aunque todo el día estuviste diciendo que te irías, pero no lo hiciste.

—¿Sabes? Un amigo dijo que en mi viaje iba a dejar de ser yo mismo —comenzó a relatarle una historia que nada tenía que ver con lo que ella estaba diciendo—. No comprendo qué quiso decir, no en su totalidad. Quizá esto me cueste retazos de mi alma, o una parte de mi vida, lo extraño es que nada de eso importa.

—Quédate —expiró como si hubiera dejado salir un nudo que llevaba años atado—. Quédate. Quédate.

¿Quedarse? No sonaba mal. Le agradaba el ambiente que Taichi y Sora creaban juntos, era algo nostálgico. Hikari y su aire de flor delicada le gustaba. Esa había sido la razón principal para haberse quedado enfrascado tanto tiempo ahí. Por otro lado, si seguía adelante, corría el riesgo de destrozarse antes de ver el final.

Tenía dos caminos frente a él.

Más un tercero.

El de él y una chica luminiscente. Caminando entre campos inmensos hasta que sus manos y algo más se separaron, dejándola a ella perdida en el bosque sin dejar rastro. Ese día las grullas dejaron de sonar. El recuerdo que poco a poco estaba siendo segregado renació en forma de agua turbia.

—Tus ojos tienen destellos de fuego. —Se despidió, dejando en el aire el sonido sordo de una sonrisa desdibujándose.

A veces ocurre que no hay un camino correcto. Simplemente eres tú y un largo horizonte.

* * *

La teoría a la que se refiere Kou es **La teoría de cuerdas** _,_ la cuál, de entre todo lo que significa, sugiere la existencia de universos ligados al nuestro, pero invisibles para nosotros. A continuación, una definición mejor XD (Gracias por leer).

 _La teoría de cuerdas_ tiene distintas versiones. Una de ellas, la teoría M, cree que una especial vibración de cuerdas daría lugar a una partícula llamada gravitón, que sería la responsable de la gravedad. Las cuerdas más grandes formarían una especie de membranas circulares o branas. Cada membrana sería un universo. El choque entre dos branas produciría un nuevo Big Bang y un nuevo universo. La teoría defiende la existencia de diez dimensiones espaciales y una temporal. Esas dimensiones estarían en las propias cuerdas, y por eso no las vemos.


	6. Un semáforo está en verde

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 _VI. Un semáforo está en verde_

A donde fuera que mirase encontraba lo mismo. Luces rojas que cambiaban a rojo. Prendiendo y apagando sin ningún orden. Quizá alguien lo hacía adrede para marearlo y darle un punto final.

Cerró los ojos.

Las luces —más intensas dentro de su mundo— traspasaron los parpados agotados. No le importaría quedarse así un momento, incluso por siempre no sonaba mal. Había viajado mucho, hasta se vio renunciando a mundos a los que fácilmente se pudo haber acostumbrado. ¿Por qué continuaba? La respuesta la sabía, pero su mente estaba llena de luces, y su cuerpo estaba tan cansado…

—¿Por qué? —dijo en voz alta.

Los puntos rojos danzaron, a veces prendiendo antes de turno, aumentando y decreciendo al mismo ritmo de la locura.

Aunque Takeru no vio nada de eso con los ojos.

De repente, a contrapelo de aquel remolino carmesí suscitándose a derredor suyo, una nívea luz se filtró al fondo de la escena.

El día que partieron, el día que desapareció; ella llevaba entre las manos dos boletos verdes con los que iban a abordar el tren. Takeru observaba un cuerpo y un rostro incorpóreos en su mente, su nombre no lo sabía, al menos no con la seguridad que se usa para reproducir un sentimiento en palabras —porque era capaz de olvidar todo, menos olvidarse de firmar el nombre de Hikari como un sentimiento en su corazón—, pero ella era su respuesta. Su boleto al siguiente paso.

Y si bien se sintió un tanto ufano por confiar en aquella lucecita que le mostraba un pasaje doloroso, no se atrevió siquiera a trastabillar cuando siguió su estela.


	7. Caminos zurcidos

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **La esteta entre hilos**

Final. _Caminos zurcidos._

El dolor ya no se sentía solamente en cada punto de su cuerpo, de alguna forma, también se había filtrado en sus sueños y no tenía escapatoria.

El tiempo se pierde, nadie lo puede evitar. Koushiro lo dijo claramente. Aún recordaba el rostro tan serio que había puesto, las cejas temiblemente cerca, como dos trenes a punto de colisionar.

Se había perdido, sin saber exactamente en qué punto de la red estaba cada parte.

Arrinconado contra un árbol, tenía la sensación de que el pulso, los sentidos, todo fraguaba. Dejándolo vacío, pero manteniendo intacta cada parte de su cuerpo para que al final fuese un cascaron de grietas internas. Condenado a nunca romperse, a seguir rodando, consciente, más que nunca, de la fragilidad a la que nadie debe exponerse.

El sonido de un tren pitando a lo lejos lo alertó.

Distendió el puño que mantenía cerrado, dejando marcas blancas sobre su palma que inmediatamente mutaron con su piel, donde tenía el boleto verde que el sueño le había mostrado. A pesar de sus letras arrugadas, aún se distinguían con claridad asombrosa las palabras «Ishikawa».

 _Por supuesto_ , se dijo a sí mismo, girando hacia los colores azules del cielo que se filtraban entre los espacios que marcaban las hojas del árbol. Era ella, en aquel sueño, posiblemente durante todo el viaje, la única señal que debía seguir.

٭٭٭

Se encontraba hojeando lo que debía ser una revista, arrellanada en el sillón mientras él, sentado a la mesa, leía el borrador de un escrito próximo a entregar. Centrado en lo que hacía, no se le escaparon el par de ojos que sin más se habían clavado en un punto de la pared, un poco temerosos y un poco soñadores.

—¿Algo interesante ahí? —La sorprendió apoyando los brazos en el respaldo del sofá, ella echó la cabeza atrás, tardando apenas un segundo para encontrarse con su mirada de mar que le dejaba una ola meciéndose en su estómago.

—Pensaba… Nada, olvídalo.

Tomó de nuevo la revista, sin llegar a leerla por las manos que tomaron su cabeza con delicadeza hasta devolverla a su posición anterior.

—¿Pensabas qué?

Sus labios titubearon una respuesta tímida.

—Tienes mucho trabajo —murmuró más alto.

—¿Eso te preocupa? De acuerdo, ahora ve a hacer tus maletas.

Hikari saltó al piso, unos cuantos cabellos fuera de su lugar colgando en su cara.

—No es justo, ¿cómo lo supiste?

—Veamos, llevas las últimas semanas hablando sobre ese pintor que te gusta mucho, añadiendo que no has dejado de ver ese artículo que habla sobre _Ishikawa_ , la prefectura donde nació, ¿cierto? —Y desapareció de la sala con una sonrisa que la dejó descompuesta, ruborizada y con el irrefutable pensamiento de que su novio había adquirido poderes de tanto escribir por la noche

٭٭٭

Los sueños que se sentían reales eran los más molestos. Sobre todo los que se empeñaban en mostrarle el pasado, sus palabras exactas, gestos grabados en su cuerpo pero a punto de disolverse. Aunque sabía que ya no los olvidaría, no correría el mismo peligro de nuevo. Todo lo que ella constituía permanecía entro de él y en las personas que la habían conocido. De alguna forma, seguía existiendo.

Tomó de la decisión de no continuar, de quedarse en el mundo al que hubiera caído aunque no supiera nada acera de éste. Si Hikari había desaparecido en el bosque, en medio de su viaje, quizá fue porque tenía que pasar. Y su tarea era seguir viviendo.

—Takeru.

El mundo se congeló.

La voz surtió el efecto de propulsor en las piernas esmirriadas, obligándolas a correr.

—¡Takeru!

Las lágrimas anidaron en sus ojos al verla atada a los hilos invisibles del mundo, sonriendo, con su mismo olor a estrellas perdidas, iluminada por los rayos del sol que caía dibujando en el cielo los manteles de la tarde.

—¿Dónde te has metido todo este tiempo? —le cuestionó, sin reproche, pero con un ápice de preocupación recién aliviada.

«Buscándote», tragó el nudo que le irritaba la garganta, despejándose así el cansancio, las dudas, todos los labios que no se abrían, las estrellas azules y los ojos con destellos de fogata.

—¿Takeru? Estás pálido…

Lo haló despacio de la mano.

Entonces Takeru sintió que algo era atado nuevamente. Como una vieja costura que se deshace y luego se vuelve a cocer.

No obstante algo seguía faltando. Eso a lo que llamamos alma, diáfana y que posiblemente no sea nada que merezca algún título ostentoso. Nuestra parte intacta que nos conecta a un todo.

—Hikari, ¿qué pasaría si no fuera el mismo que conoces? Algo interno, me refiero.

—Igual que siempre. —Achicó los hombros, desencajando su postura firme—. Lo que sea que fuera a cambiar, sería parte de ti, ¿no? Parte del Takeru que amo. Por eso nada cambiaría.

Caminamos atados a personas, a tropiezos, a sensaciones inexplicables. Cosas que van más allá de una ecuación salida de una mente brillante.

Para Takeru era una fórmula más simple; él siempre había estado ligado a Hikari, incluso en un día como ese, estando completo entre los dedos fríos de Hikari y una respuesta sincera, seguirían aunados el uno al otro, observándose mediante cielos de universos infinitos, o viviendo en un mundo cuya simpleza ya era suficiente para ellos.

* * *

No era mi intención que esté fic de regalo se alargara tanto tiempo, tenía todos los capítulos a medias, sólo me faltaba agregar y quitar cosas, pero por una razón u otra, me fue imposible actualizar a diario como lo tenía planeado. Siento que sea tan confuso XD Así apareció en mi cabeza y ante eso, poco podía hacer yo (?).

A **HC** : perdón por hacerte un regalo feo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado aunque sea poco...

Para finalizar debo mencionar el soundtrack de _Interstellar_ , que influenció mucho en mis horas invertidas en la historia. Gracias por leer y que tengan una muy feliz Navidad :3

 _Perdonar cualquier error, no tuve tiempo para revisar a detalle._


End file.
